1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random sequence generating apparatus, an encryption/decryption apparatus, a random sequence generating method, an encryption/decryption method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various random sequence generating techniques have been proposed so far. Random numbers acquired by those techniques are used in, for example, simulation of various kinds of physical phenomena and chemical phenomena in the Monte Carlo analysis and a block encryption system for privacy communications.
It is desirable in those random sequence generating techniques to satisfy various properties such that the distribution of values included in an acquired random sequence should be uniform, the frequency of occurrence of “0” and “1” of a predetermined bit in a numerical expression of the values in a computer should have been as less lopsided as possible when one sees only this predetermined bit, and the period of a random sequence should be as long as possible.